Tiempo de promesas (Steve G Rogers)
by Mario Augusto Puga Valera
Summary: Columna del Cap. Rogers tras el desmantelamiento de SHIELD y la revelación de remanentes de HYDRA. Publicada en "The New Yorker".


**Tiempo de promesas**

Tras el desmantelamiento de SHIELD y la revelación de remanentes de una organización extremista en su interior, el "Capitán América", Steve Rogers, busca compartir unas palabras de aliento para estos momentos de gran incertidumbre.

Escribir no es uno de mis grandes talentos. Sí podía dibujar muy bien, al punto de haber considerado seriamente dedicarme a las tiras cómicas. Pero el deber patrio me llamó. Me resultaba inconmensurable permitir los abusos de quienes se consideraban la "raza superior", más todavía habiéndolos sufrido en carne propia. Gracias a un buen amigo, tuve la oportunidad de ayudar, como nadie se lo imaginaba en ese momento. Hay mucho que contar sobre mi metamorfosis y cómo me volví el "Capitán América". Pero no considero que sea realmente central a todo esto. Mucho más importante es relatar que, pese a múltiples sacrificios, no me arrepiento de haber optado por ser un soldado, aun cuando me privaba de las oportunidades que podría haberme dado el haber sido un caricaturista.

Aunque no comparto el uso de la frase, comprendo muy bien por qué se llama "La más grande generación". Porque buscábamos contrarrestar la opresión y la muerte como formas legítimas de gobernar. No nos engañemos: aquellos años eran tiempos de horror, tiempos de angusta. Pero también tiempos de promesas. Las promesas de que podríamos unirnos por nuestra devoción a la vida y la libertad triunfarían sobre quienes deseaban convertir nuestro mundo en un cementerio. La promesa de que nunca más tendríamos que empuñar armas y exponernos a la muerte. No viene al caso balancear cuánto de tales promesas se ha cumplido, o si estuvimos a la altura. Solo puedo yo, como el "Capitán América", reconocer que en más de una forma he fallado, y muy recientemente.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, fallé en ver al enemigo que teníamos entre nosotros. Haberme visto involucrado en un plan homicida, creado por traidores a la patria para subvertir nuestros órdenes mundiales y establecer una "benevolente" dictadura, me causa una inconmesurable vergüenza. HYDRA y su totalitarismo "inteligente" estuvieron muy cerca de destruir todo aquello por lo que decíamos luchar. De no ser por muy valiosas personas, dudo que habría podido deternerla. Todas esas crudas verdades, todo ese espantoso juego de traiciones, me perseguirán hasta la muerte. No merezco menos.

Y vale la pena tenerlo presente. No hablamos de un incidente como la Invasión a Nueva York, en que estuvimos a merced de horrores cósmicos aún incomprensibles y carentes de sentido; hablamos de enemigos humanos, que comparten nuestra carne y sangre, que conocieron nuestro mundo y voluntariamente optaron por la más aborrecible forma de autoritarismo. HYDRA, por más que nos duela admitirlo, representa que la humanidad puede ser su propia peor enemiga. Duele mucho más aceptarlo cuando quienes proclamaban a los cuatro vientos "libertad" y "seguridad" mientras establecían su régimen de terror.

No me debo a los Estados Unidos de América. No me debo a alguna curiosa súper ciencia que me dotó de una extraordinaria fisiología. Me debo al pueblo estadounidense, a sus ideales, a sus ganas de luchar y sobrevivir. Me debo a toda la especie humana. Mis amigos en los Vengadores son prueba de no pretendemos claudicar ante el terror y la opresión de quienes proclaman "superioridad" sobre nuestra especie. Nos debemos a toda la humanidad. La vengamos cuando le hacen daño, pero no es suficiente: la protegemos de quienes buscan erradicarla, no importa de que sea alguna abominación cósmica o quienes, entre los nuestros, han optado por mentalidades y acciones igual de abominables, si es que no peores.

Ahora que nos quedamos sin nuestro proverbial "escudo", ¿qué nos toca hacer? Solo actuar diligentemente. Porque las amenazas del cosmos y los enemigos del mundo libre no podrán ser contrarrestados con la impulsividad del control total bajo la promesa de "protegernos". Ya experimentamos la consecuencia lógica de tal razonamiento. Sabemos que más nos vale proteger lo que apreciamos sin buscar destruir nuestra autonomía en aras de "seguridad mundial". No queremos más HYDRA infiltradas.

Por todo lo anterior, me comprometo a no caer en los terribles errores del pasado. Ingenuo resultó creer que puede haber existencia digna sin libertad. Queremos un país libre, no una prisión continental. La humanidad quiere una Tierra llena de libre albedrío, no el "benevolente" yugo de quienes pretender decidir sobre nuestras vidas sin tomarnos en cuenta. Suficiente hemos sufrido ya con las incumplidas promesas del totalitarismo. El fracaso histórico de tal "yugo" benevolente solo se ha perpetuado con las tragedias que logramos prevenir.

Sé que, una vez más, es tiempo de gran incertidumbre. En muchísimos casos, terror. Y más de lo que habíamos imaginado. Pero también es tiempo de promesas. Promesas de una humanidad unida por su inalienable voluntad. Promesas de gente valientísima que no dudará en entregarlo todo por defender a sus seres amados, y a los seres amados de otros individuos libres. Busco ser parte de tales promesas. De nada sirven mis supuestos "poderes" si no contribuyo, si dejo pasar. Juntos actuaremos para cumplir esas promesas, las cuales beneficiarán a nuestra descendencia por los siglos de los siglos; entonces, toda generación futura será "la mejor".

Los Vengadores y la humanidad a la que juramos defender, siempre estaremos unidos. Para cumplir con las promesas de nuestro tiempo.

**Cap. Steve Rogers**

**PD: Agradecimientos a la Cdte. Maria Hill y al Dr. Bruce Banner por ayudarme a revisar el presente artículo.**

Artículo publicado en The New Yorker el 23 de julio de 2014


End file.
